Dark Fate
by Abel'sForever
Summary: Yugi is a Carpathian ancient who hasn't lost the ability to see colors or feel. Suddenly in walks Yami, his lifemate, and it changes his world in a instant.
1. Prolouge

Dark Fate

Prologue

Yugi sighed. He had always been different from the other Carpathian males. Unlike the other Carpathian males, he had never lost his ability to see colors or feel. He was an ancient, a Carpathian who had spent years on this earth; he should have lost those things long ago. But he hadn't. He instinctively knew he wasn't near his lifemate. The only women he knew closely where Tea and Mai and they already had lifemates. Tea was lifemate to Tristan while Mai was lifemate to Joey.

"Hey Yugi what's going on," Joey said coming over to Yugi.

Yugi turned his head and forced a smile.

"Still struggling with the demon?"

"Joey can I tell you something," Yugi asked with a sigh.

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

"I've never had to deal with it. I still see and feel."

Joey raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not lying. My lifemates not near but I still feel and see color. I don't understand it Joey. I've always been more like the female Carpathian's then the males. I don't have the darkness inside me or the instincts to kill," Yugi said sighing.

"Don't worry bout it Yugi. You have to admit though that what you do is pretty impressive too."

"I guess. But I feel the earth's pain and…" he trailed off unsure of how to say it.

"Hey Yugi, Joey. What's going on," Tristan called approaching them.

"I'm just…"

"Yugi here's a little confused on why he's an ancient but can still see colors and feel." Joey explained.

"You guys are joking right? Come on Joey that's impossible," Tristan said as Joey shook his head.

"I don't know why but I don't have the abilities all other Carpathian males have. My gifts are more akin to females," Yugi said sighing again.

"Cheer up buddy. I'm sure we'll figure out why soon enough," Joey said cheerfully.

"I hope you're right," Yugi said sighing again.

None of them had any idea how true Joey's word would become.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Yes, it's short right now but that's because it's just the prologue. It'll be longer as the story progresses. I don't know why but one day this story just popped into my head at McDonalds. I'd been reading a lot of Christine Freehan books and I came up with this. Well I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yami

A man with dark black almost purple hair that was spiked and had blonde highlights in front entered the small village in the Carpathian Mountains. His sharp purple eyes took in everything. This was just one of the many villages he had to stop at in order to rest in his life as a hunter.

'I grow tired of this existence. I'm close to turning. All I can do is face the dawn or become something I once hunted. One such as me does not deserve to have a lifemate, a light to my darkness,' the man thought to himself.

As he walked toward the house of the leader of the village, he saw a girl who had hair almost exactly alike his except his was worn down and some of the girl's blonde hair framed her face. He saw she had wide purple eyes. Purple? He was seeing colors again. How could this be? Just as he had decided to face the dawn, fate had shown him his lifemate. He stared at her. She was beautiful to him. He looked and saw that two men, a blonde and a brunette surrounded his lifemate and growled audibly.

Joey and Tristan looked at the man who had just growled at them and terror filled them. This was Yami, the legendary hunter. But why was he growling at them? What had they done to provoke him?

Yugi looked at Yami. He looked as if he could be his twin, if only Yugi wasn't so short or so feminine looking. Suddenly a need for the man filled him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't think male Carpathian's familiarized themselves with unclaimed females," Yami growled out at Joey and Tristan.

"Huh? Wait a second. Yugi here's…" Joey managed to say before dodging a powerful blow that could have killed him.

"Hey wait a minute Yugi's a…" Tristan said before dodging another blow.

Yami shapeshifted into a black wolf. He lunged at Joey trying to get him off balance.

"_Everything will be okay little one. I will not allow these two to torture you anymore," _Yami said using the mental path of lifemates.

"_Stop it. Why are you doing this," _Yugi asked using the same mental path only to find that Yami had blocked off his mind.

Joey shapeshifted in a large falcon and started to attack Yami from the skies.

"Yugi get out of here," Tristan yelled at him before shapeshifting into a panther.

"_Why do they seek to protect you little one? Aren't they trying to take you away from me," _Yami asked Yugi once more using the common mental path between lifemates.

Once more Yugi tried to answer.

"_They're my friend's I grew up with them. Stop it you're hurting them," _Yugi said as he heard the panther yelp.

Yugi shapeshifted into a black leopard male and put himself in between Yami and Tristan.

"_Get out of the way little one," _Yami snapped.

"_Yugi get out of here," _Tristan begged him.

Yugi shapeshifted back into his human form. His heart ached. He couldn't stand to see his friends fight this man. He didn't understand it but it was how he felt.

"Stop it. I don't know who you think you are busting in here and calling me a female and then attacking my friends but I'm not a girl. I'm a man. Joey and Tristan are my friends. You may be a Carpathian hunter but that gives you no right to harm my friends just because you think I'm female," Yugi declared.

All three of the other males shapeshifted back to their human forms. They all stared at Yugi in shock. All three had separate reasons for being shocked. Joey because he had just stood up to a legendary hunter, Tristan for knowing that Yugi usually ran away from violence, and Yami in disbelief that his lifemate was a male.

"You are male little one," Yami's voice came sending tremors up and down Yugi's spine.

"Yes. I am male," Yugi said wondering why he was reacting to Yami in such a manner.

"Why did you not say so earlier little one?"

"I tried to but you insisted on trying to rip out my throat first," Joey said rubbing the bruises around his neck.

"How is it possible for my lifemate to be male? Males' are the darkness to the females' light. This does not make sense," Yami said scratching his head.

"I'm not your lifemate. I'm Yugi Muto."

"Yugi I'm afraid there is no mistake you are my lifemate, the light to my darkness. Do you not feel it little one? You used the mental path of lifemates to talk to me. You know it to be true little one. I am Yami, your lifemate," he said with a bow.

"_Yugi I think he's lost it. Carpathian's can't be gay," _Joey said using the common mental path the three friends' shared.

"_Joey is Yugi all right,"_ Mai asked using the mental path the two shared.

"_Yeah some whack job just decided that Yugi's his lifemate. I know it's impossible though. I mean Carpathian's need the female half in a lifemate in order for children to be born," _Joey replied using the mental path that was now common for him to use.

"I shall take my leave until you are ready to accept my claim on you. Until then," Yami said bowing deeply before dissolving into mist and streaming off into the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading those of you who did. I'm not sure the next time I'll be able to update is. Yami though seems to have an old world class doesn't he? I know everyone is OOC but they're all Carpathians as well. Plus no one usually see Yami and Yugi together except in fanfics. But they make such a cute couple. I have a really cute picture of them together. Well the yaoi will come soon because if any of you have read a Carpathian novel by Christine Freehan than you know that it never takes lifemates long to need each other completely especially once Yami binds them for all eternity. Whoot! This is going to be awesome. Oh and I do not own the Carpathian novels or Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly, they belong to Christine Freehan and Kazuki Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2: Accepting

Yugi sighed as he slumped into the chair across from the Prince. He looked at his father and sighed. The man had jet black hair and just as equally dark eyes. Everything about his father, the Prince, screamed masculinity, from his good looks to the way he held himself. Yugi sighed once more looking at his father.

"What's wrong Yugi," the Prince asked.

"An ancient has showed up and he has declared me his lifemate," Yugi said slumping further into the chair.

The Prince looked at his son quizzically. It was unheard of for Carpathian males to have a male lifemate. The Prince blinked several times trying to regain his composure.

"What ancient claims that you are his lifemate?"

"Yami, the legendary hunter."

The Prince began to rub his forehead wondering just what had gotten into his old friend that he had claimed a male was his lifemate. He shook his head before continuing the conversation.

"Are you sure it's Yami?"

"Yes. He looks like me."

"That was Yami. He must have come here to say goodbye."

"To say goodbye? No he can't. He can't face the dawn," he said getting upset.

_'Don't worry little one. Now that I've found you I won't leave this world,' _Yami said using the mental path of lifemates.

"Why are you getting so upset Yugi? You've only just met him. Besides it is better to face the dawn then become what you once hunted."

Yugi grew quiet upon hearing his father's words. He had never known the thrill of the hunt, not that he hadn't tried to hunt vampires, but he had not talent for it and most of the time he had only gotten in the way. His talents were in healing the earth not in destroying vampires.

All of the sudden Yugi felt a reassuring presence in his mind and arms wrap around him. He took comfort in knowing that Yami was there even though he could not see him.

"Yami's not going to face the dawn, not as long as I'm here," Yugi said confidently.

A knock sounded on the door as soon as Yugi finished his sentence.

"Come in," the Prince called.

The doors opened to reveal Yami. He wore tight black pants and a tight black shirt, and black boots on his feet. He looked as handsome as Yugi had remembered him from the first day they met. Yugi felt a strong pull of desire as Yami walked further into the room.

"Ah Yami it's nice to see you. I have a few questions for you..." he said before getting cut off by Yami.

"I will answer your questions in due time Shandi. You upset my lifemate. I know you are the Prince but you have no right to upset my little one," Yami said angerly.

Yami glared at Shandi. He returned the look and Yugi could feel the hostility between the two. He felt an empty place in his heart looking at the two.

"P...please stop," Yugi whispered.

Yugi started to cry as the animosity in the room continued to grow. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed hard.

"Look what you've done to my son. Wait...Male Carpathians...," Shandi trailed off.

Yami wrapped his arms around his little one from behind. Yugi was comforted knowing that Yami was trying to comfort him. Shandi looked at Yami and Yugi and realized that Yami's claim was true.

"I had no idea that Yugi was your son Shandi. I cannot help who my lifemate is and you should know that being the Prince," Yami said while removing Yugi's hands from his face and holding them

"I have never heard of two males..." Shandi trailed off.

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at Yami. Yami managed to smile back.

"Will you accept me as your lifemate now little one," Yami asked.

"Yes," Yugi said gently placing a kiss on Yami's hand.

"I have one question for you though Yami. Why did you decide to come here now," the Prince asked.

Yami paused and looked at Shandi.

"I came to say goodbye to an old friend. I was passing through. I thought I owed you a goodbye at least. I never thought I'd find my lifemate or that my lifemate would be male," Yami said.

A/N: Wow. It didn't take long for Yugi to accept Yami as a lifemate. It all seemed right when I wrote it so that's what I wrote. Well enjoy! OH and please read and review. I love hearing suggestions.


End file.
